Winter White Tears
by 333 333
Summary: Elsa lives her life with her adopted family, burdened by her powers and not knowing where she fits into the world. After meeting with a strangely familiar girl, she soon finds out about buried truths regarding her past. Elsa falls in love with the girl on their adventures together... but little does she know that the girl has secrets of her own...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Hi everyone, 333 333 here, welcome to my story: **_Winter white tears_**.

Let me just start by saying that this is an **_ElsAnna_** fan fiction. If you are not into that sort of thing, it would probably be best if you stopped reading now… :D  
Ok next thing; this is my very first piece of writing **ever** , so I don't have any kind of writing style or anything like that, so again; if you don't enjoy this first chapter I would recommend stop reading because I can't guarantee it'll get any better…  
Also I don't have a beta reader, so if anyone wants to volunteer and show me the ropes, I would be **very** grateful. :D

Ok, so I saw the movie frozen only in 2016… I know right… It took me that long xD. Anyway right after I started reading all the AMAZING ElsAnna fan fictions out there.  
Great job guys they are all so good, I only wish I could write as well as some of you :D.  
And after a while I got an idea for my own story, so despite my lack in anything **_writing_** ; I've decided to give it a go and see if I can get my story out there.

 ** _Be warned:_** this story is slightly different to most of them out there. It is a slow burner but there will be ElsAnna fluff (as best as I can manage).  
I know where I want to go with this story and what it needs to lead up to, but as it is I am figuring out the path to get there as I go along :D. Not sure if this is common when writing because as I mentioned before I am a complete novice.

 ** _Winter White Tears_** is an AU of frozen, taking place at the same time of the movie.  
(My deepest and sincerest apologies if this name has already been used; if so please leave me a message and I will change it immediately)

I hope to update once a week.

Please let me know what you think. Leave me a review; tell me if it's terrible and I'll take it down or if it's any good and I'll bring the updates in sooner.

P.S: just registered onto fanfiction so it might take me a while to figure out how to reply to reviews etc. xD.  
Also hopefully in a few days' time I will have an account on archiveofourown(AO3) where I will also post this fan fiction.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Disney, frozen and all their characters included… and probably never will (one can always dream though xD).

 **xxxx**

 **Epilogue:**

A long time ago, there existed, high in the heavens, a goddess with the ability to see into the future. There she observed the life of a princess. After many years of watching this future unfold, the goddess eventually fell in love with her. Knowing of her imminent existence, the goddess decided to trade her memories of her current life in the heavens, to be born into the real world. In her haste to be with the mortal she fell in love with, she overlooked two important aspects: The first was that her presence as a goddess in the real world would alter the course of the future.

And the second…

 **xxxx**

 **Chapter 1:**

"Elsa..."

"Elsa...?"

 _Please... can't I just be left alone?_ Elsa thought to herself as the familiar voice came from down the hall way.

Today was Wednesday. She was sitting at a small desk in the far corner of the library, a book in hand, trying to devour the pages of all the information they had to offer.  
This was her domain, she was here in this corner of this room more often than not, reading and studying, and keeping to herself.

Elsa preferred to be alone, this way at least she couldn't hurt anyone.  
After all these years of failed attempts to control her little 'problem', she preferred to not take any chances. Besides even if by some _small_ chance, she didn't hurt anyone, the staff in the castle as well as her family and well, just about everyone she had ever met; fears what she can do.  
She hates the way everyone tiptoes around her, fearing that if they say the wrong thing they might anger the 'ice witch'.  
Everyone that is, except the man calling to her down the hallway this very moment.  
That's not to say she was all that exited to be in his company, or that of anyone for that matter.

But Hans seems to be the only person who treats her with some modicum of normalcy, and for that she has been forever grateful.  
Even when Elsa was introduced into the family, she could sense that they all kept her at a distance, with looks of distrust and trepidation…  
All, except the boy with bright orange-red hair, who strolled right up to her and said 'hi' with a smile on his face.

Even to this day Elsa is not sure why she, of all people, the 'ice witch', was adopted by the king of the southern isles himself.  
The queen Liera, use to say it was because she was special and someone like her shouldn't live on the streets.

But even the kind queen couldn't hide her fear of the girl at times. This made Elsa doubt the queens words, for why adopt someone you were afraid of?

Elsa heard Hans enter into the library and head towards her corner.

The anxiety building up as he drew closer to her was presented in reality, noticeable by the sudden drop in the room temperature. She hated it, a little anxiousness and it gets colder buy 10°; just another reminder of how little control she actually had.

"Elsa there you are", Hans said with a smile, and ever so slight shiver that didn't go unnoticed by Elsa.

 _Conceal, don't feel_ , Elsa chanted to herself, putting on her usual smile; the one she used for Hans. They were all just for show but the one she used for Hans was probably the most convincing, given the fact that Hans was the only one she could stand to be around. She seemed to have at least some semblance of control around him... well control as in: she doesn't freeze him on sight.  
Even after all these people had done for her she still couldn't find it in herself to feel happy, I guess living in constant fear that you might hurt someone just from being near them would do that to a person.

"Your majesty, how can I assist you this morning" Elsa said in her best formal tone, giving a slight curtsy while simultaneously putting just a little distance between them.

Hans smile dipped a little.

"Elsa, please, how many time must I say; call me _Hans_ , OK? Don't you think it's a little formal to call your fiancé by their title, especially when only in the company of each other?" Hans said in a reassuring tone, hints of his smile still on his face.

Fiancé. That's right. Elsa was to marry Hans in four days' time.  
Elsa had known this was coming since she was 15 and yet here she stood, still feeling as unprepared as she had the day the information was bestowed upon her.

When she had first been presented with the news, she was confused as to how and why a Prince of royal station was to marry **_her:_** an orphaned girl adopted into their family. After those questions had been explained away with answers like, he's the 13th in line, and there is no one else, and he seems to like you a lot, she was then burdened by another question…  
Can she get her 'problem' under control before that time? Otherwise how could she be near her husband without the risk of hurting him? How could she enjoy meals with him and the family? How would they share a wedding kiss...? How could she be in the same _bed_ as him?  
Those questions make her feel sick to her stomach, from the aforementioned anxiety of hurting anyone, as well as something else she couldn't quite place.

" _Hans_ , right... I'm sorry. I'm just so used to the formalities; it's just taking me a while to break the habit." Elsa said with an apologetic smile.

Hans perked back up at this.

"Hey, don't worry about it Elsie, give it a little time and soon you'll be coming up with a nickname for me… like 'Ha'" Hans, retorted, chucking at his own joke.

Elsa inwardly cringed, at the nickname, the joke or just the whole scene, she wasn't quite sure?

"So, what is it that you wish to ask of me?"

Hans smile crept back onto his face, "Supper is going to be served in the great hall today, and well I know you don't like being around lots of people but… maybe you want to join us this time… for me?"

The smile Elsa had been holding up, slipped away. Gone was her ability to hold up the facade in that moment.

"Hans, you know I can't. My powers, they are just too unpredictable. I just can't risk hurting you or your family." Elsa expressed with a saddened countenance.

"That's OK you don't have to come to an answer just yet" Hans continued, ignoring Elsa's previous statement. "Just know that i am down there and would like it if you would come by." Hans said still smiling.

Elsa looked at him with a sad face. She was just about to apologize again for not being able to attend, when he stared speaking again.

"Well, I must be going, there is an important state meeting now, that I hope is over before our dinner date. See you supper time Elsie."  
Hans left with his hand waving above his head, leaving Elsa to wallow in the fact that she would have to deny her fiancé his request, yet again.

As much as she liked the man for not being deathly afraid of her, he seemed to not fully grasp the fact that Elsa didn't have control over her ice. That she was dangerous. Either that or he didn't believe her: both possibilities made her uneasy.

Elsa returned to her small desk in the corner and continued to read her book titled: 'The Mysteries of Magic'.

 **xxxx**

Later that night, Elsa summoned the servant who was assigned to her and got her to fetch her some supper from the great hall, with apologies for her absence. The servant, Lora, was basically just there to bring her anything she needed and clean her room. Elsa never let her in her room when she was there, rather talking to her through the slightly ajar door.

Once Elsa had finished her food, she went to her wardrobe to get her sleeping attire. She had become accustomed to changing herself, while other royalty had servants assist with dressing, Elsa did it by herself.  
Eventually, after she had kept refusing any servants or assistance for the first few months of her stay in the castle, the queen had commissioned the tailors to make her garments with conveniently available straps and string, for easy access to the wearer.

Elsa was ready for bed but not having done much in the way of physical exertion that day she was feeling slightly restless. Making up her mind, Elsa grabbed one of the lit lanterns and proceeded down the dark hallway, heading to her precious domain, where she would return to reading her book.

As she rounded the last corner just before the library, she could have sworn she saw someone just slip past the far corridor down into the stairwell. This gave Elsa momentary pause. Technically she was allowed to be anywhere in the castle at any time, that was her right as part of the royal family. But right now the last thing she needed was to run into one of the servants at this late hour, or worse, Hans. It would just raise questions she didn't think she had suitable answers for. Granted reading in the library wasn't a crime, but it was late and she was supposed to be preparing for the wedding these next few days; well, as much preparing as one could do hold up in her bedroom or the library. Also more importantly, she didn't want to endanger anyone.

She pressed on once she saw the coast was clear, still being cautionary, if someone was to accidentally give her a scare she couldn't guarantee their well-being.

Once inside her safe haven, she put the lantern down on her little desk in the corner, it being the only light source in the vicinity.

She scanned the shelves; looking for the place she left her book.

As she removed it, she noticed a small piece of paper slip out onto the floor.

With a questioning look on her face she reached down and picked it up.

The temperature immediately dropped to below freezing, Elsa stood with the piece of paper in trembling hands, her face; one of complete shock, and even whiter than her usual snow kissed skin.

The paper read:

 _'Elsa, if you are reading this, please don't freak out, but I need to meet with you in private. I can't tell you who I am, yet, but I beg that you listen. Meet me in the place you feel most at home at midnight Thursday. All I can say is this meeting is of the utmost importance.'_

This must be some kind of joke... right? I mean, what kind of information would someone need to give _**her**_ directly; privately; without the knowledge of the King or the rest of the royal family knowing about it?

This person told her to meet them in the place she felt most at home, the library? How could anyone know that besides her?

Elsa wanted to believe her eyes were playing tricks on her, but after reading it for the third time, without any change in the results; she finally came to terms that this was indeed a letter meant for her and her alone.

A sense of total unease swept through her body, fluctuating in waves of anxiety and in turn; cold, sharp, icicles that started to spread like wild-fire from where she stood, covering the entire library floor. This however went unnoticed by Elsa as she was still trying to come to terms with what to do about this new piece of information.

Well of course she knew what she was going to do… tomorrow she was going to report it to the King and he would have his personal guards investigate what this is all about.

Having completely lost her desire to read, Elsa decided that it was probably best to get some rest and deal with this when she felt less stressed out. Some sleep would do her well, if only to stave of the building anxiety.

She turned to reach for her lamp but soon noticed the new display she had made that spread across her immediate path. A grimace formed across her face as she drew her hands to her chest. She was going to have a tough time trying to explaining this one. She managed to weave her way through the mini-maze to her lantern, still aglow on the desk, before swiftly exiting the room and heading back towards her own bedroom, paper still in hand.

 **xxxx**

Elsa had a hard time sleeping that night. Her mind kept on wondering back to the letter, wondering who it might have come from, and more importantly, why they needed to meet with her?

The letter had said that they wanted to meet midnight, Thursday. That was tomorrow, so she assumed that whoever had dropped off the note, was counting on her to get it tomorrow. She couldn't help but wonder if that figure she had seen in the passageway that night, was maybe the person in question. She tried to recall anything about the shadow in the dark, but it was just that; too dark in that hallway to have seen whomever it might have been.

And also, this person seemed to know things, things that only she should know. Things like; 'the place where you feel most at home', how could anyone know that besides herself? And another thing; how is it that this person knew where to leave the note, It was perfectly wedged between her book and another. This person knew exactly where she would be able to find it. It unsettled Elsa to no end. If someone so happened to pass Elsa's room in her moments of thought, they would have felt the significant drop in temperature.

Elsa eventually fell asleep that night, uneasy thoughts still littering her mind.

That night she dreamt…

 _Flashes of snow and ice, people frozen around her, and was that… red hair? As she cascaded through her dreams, her mind gave into a strange sense of déjà vu; she felt both an intense sense of foreboding as well as a deep peace flow through her body. She couldn't tell if she enjoyed the feeling or not, but she did feel like it was somehow a part of her, a part of her that she felt she was missing but didn't know it until this point. In the end it didn't matter; she would forget it as soon as she woke the next day._

 **xxxx**

 **A/N:** Do not fear viewers: things will start to make more sense in the next chapter. We will also be introduced to Anna next chapter.  
i have written the next chapter already which i will post next week or upon request.

Take care all.

333 333 out.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_** Due to an unexpected review within the first hour by an _honored_ guest in this rightfully stated: _dying fandom_ ; I have decided to post my next chapter. xD. Thank you for your input and support friend ;D. Hope to see you, and many more like you as this fiction continues… (Hopeful me)

I hope to have my next chapter done by next week…  
Feedback being my main motivator; so the more reviews the faster the chapters will come out. xD

333 333 out.

 **xxxx**

 **Chapter 2:**

Elsa woke to the sound of someone knocking on her door.

She peeked out through her still hazy eyelids at the window to the left of her bed, the sun was up and higher than when she would normally wake. I guess that was a given considering the lack of sleep she got last night.

Damn… there is that incessant knocking again, OK… well actually it was a rather light and kind of polite, it just felt incessant due to her sleep deprived brain and the unprecedented urge to drift back to sleep, back into her dreams…

 _Wait, what was I dreaming about again?_

Elsa tried to recall the memories that left this empty feeling inside her, like she was being told a really good story, but never got to the end.

 _Wait actually, I know that knock_ … Elsa thought to herself, as she threw her legs off the bed and headed towards the door, pushing these new feelings to the back of her mind. She straightened her sleepwear and cracked the door open slightly to receive the person on the other end.

"Elsa, hey honey. I hope I didn't wake you?" the Queen Liera asked with a small smile on her face, still at a reasonable distance from the door, knowing that Elsa didn't like to get to close to anyone.

Elsa smiled back. She liked the queen. She had always been kind to her and had always given her her space as Elsa had needed.

"Your Majesty, no… no, I was already awake", Elsa replied, not wanting the Queen to feel bad for **_her_** oversleeping.

The queen's smile grew a little wider, as if to say I know that's not the case but I won't press any further.

"Right… well dear, I just came to remind you that the wedding dresses have arrived today, if you would be willing to try them on at some stage? We had them specially tailored for you, so there is no need to fuss about needing assistance or anything like that."

Gods… in her currently preoccupied mind, she had forgotten that in just three days' time she was going to be married. She dreaded the thought. What where they expecting? She couldn't even get dressed with someone assisting her, how did they expect her to stand in front of hundreds of people and say her wedding vows without freezing everything solid? But she had made a promise, and that promise was one she was going to have to fulfill, somehow. She was adopted from nothing into royalty by this amazingly kind family; the least she could do was fulfill her part in the marriage arrangement to their youngest son.

Still, her powers reminded her of the anxiety of the upcoming events by rearing its ugly head in that moment. She noticed the queen shake off a slight shiver as Elsa's own countenance fell to one of worry.

But now was not the time for that, the queen still needed an answer, so she sucked it up and put on her best smile she could muster.

"Yes of course, Your Majesty. Thank you, for entertaining my unorthodox personality traits as it were." Elsa replied with a grateful countenance. Hating that she needed what felt like special attention, with regards to the custom made wedding dresses… plural mind you.

"I hope it wasn't too costly to the crown and your family."

"Elsa, you **_are_** family, please think nothing of it." The queen responded with her usual smile. "Besides there is no cost too great when it comes to weddings is there?" The queen asked with an exited catch in her tone, like a little girl awaiting her birthday presents.

 _Well at least someone is going to enjoy the wedding_ , Elsa thought to herself.

"Thank you again, Your Majesty. Please, send Lora at your earliest convenience, I will be honored to try on the wedding dresses."

The queen's face turned to one of questioning.

"It seems that Lora was unable to make it in today, I found it quiet strange actually, she has never been absent even one day before, and I think she has taken quiet a liking to you Elsa, nice to know you have a friend in the castle." The queen said good-naturedly.

Elsa didn't know about that. Even though she was her personal assistant, she had not spoken very much at all to the girl, aside from her usual requests for food and to run her a bath and some other menial things. Other than that she tried to keep their interactions to a minimal.

"But not to fear, I'll send up the new girl, she just finished her training last week but has taken to it like a star, I'm sure she can handle the task just fine."

Elsa winced at the news but held up her smile. Even though she hadn't spent any personal time with Lora, she was exceptional at playing her part in their working relationship, she didn't cause any fuss and always obliged Elsa in whatever way she could. A new girl meant new possibilities, and new possibilities meant potential disaster.  
Still there was nothing to be done so she nodded in response and said her farewells to the queen as she went back to doing her queenly duties.

She had not forgotten to mention the letter, she just thought that maybe there was a more appropriate time, and besides it was more of a task for the king and his men, better not bother the queen with such things.

She went through her schedule in her head. Not that much needed to be done today, considering she was a socially awkward, recluse, who spent most of her time in the library.

I wonder if they found the mess of ice, or probably by now – water; tarnishing the library floor? Elsa thought with a guilty conscious. She would explain it to the king when she mentioned the letter.

She would have to get the new girl to send for the king later today, she hoped he didn't mind too much, she knew he was a busy man.

The king was a hard man, hard but still kind, _I mean here I am, living under the roof of royalty_. He didn't speak to Elsa much, in fact she could count the number of interactions she had had with him. They were never _too_ unpleasant, but she always felt like he was looking down on her in some way, like he always remembered that she was just a commoner under his roof. It was strange because he was the one who originally decided to adopt her.

Elsa found that she had a hard time keeping her powers under control in his presence, probably due to the anxiety of being under his all-powerful gaze.

She cast aside the becoming of the inevitable un-comfortableness. This needed to be done and she couldn't let her unease detour her from what needed to happen.

 **xxxx**

She was dressed and presentable by the time she heard a light knock on her door.

 _This must be the new girl bringing the dresses_ , Elsa thought as her usual flair of anxiety rose within her, thinking of all the possible ways this could go wrong.

She made her way over to the door and cracked it open just wide enough to look through with both eyes.

The only thing she could make out whilst peering through her make shift window, was a pair of small dainty arms hugging what seemed to be at least four different wedding dresses, all white.

The sight almost brought a smile to Elsa's lips, almost…

"Um, hi… is this Elsa's room…?"

…

"Oh..! Sorry…! Her Majesty Elsa's room?"

This time Elsa did smile, if only for a half second. This girl's voice was like cotton-candy to her ears…  
It sounded… angelic… and regal and cute and intoxicating and yet… strangely familiar.

 _Where have I heard that voice from?_

Elsa was lost in thought for what must have been ages, when she finally started to pull free of her hazy mind.  
She was about to try think of a logical answer to this very simple question when the girl turned to the side so she could see around the bunched up dresses in her hands… and Elsa was immediately captivated, her previous hunt for an answer long forgotten.

The first thing she noticed was her bright auburn hair, tied neatly into twin braids that draped over her shoulders. The color was radiant; it reminded her of a warm summer day or a magnificent sunset. Then her cute little nose, covered in a light assortment of adorable freckles that spread to her cheeks. She had perfectly lips, upturned into an anxious smile.

But her eyes were what stood out the most for Elsa. Teal pools of pure energy that seemed to captivate every part of her, it felt akin to being on the edge of a rather large whirlpool; slowly pulling her in, unable to resist. There was simply nothing she could do but stare.

After a few more seconds the girl spoke again.

"Um… Your Majesty…?

Elsa slowly pulled herself back to reality… she was enough of a freak-show already without this stunned muted silence to back it up. She needed to focus… but still, who is this person? Why does just looking at her make me feel so completely entranced by her entire presence?

 _Why does she look so familiar?_

"Um… yes this is Elsa's room… and I am her." Wow, smooth Elsa, you couldn't be more regal if you tried.

The girls face immediately lit up, a big smile now plastered across her face.

"Great… at first I was all like maybe this isn't Elsa's room, cause you were all quiet and stuff… or maybe you were just mad that I didn't use your title… wait I think I forgot again… Your Majesty… Wait, am I in trouble…? The girls said in one long jagged sentence, finishing with a slightly worried countenance.

Elsa was once again momentarily taken aback by the girl's eccentrically _chipper_ personality. It took her another few seconds to reply again.

"N-No… you're not in any trouble…" Elsa said, not knowing what else to follow up with.

"Oh that's good!" she exclaimed, relief evident on her face.

"So can I come in…? I kind of don't have anywhere to put these dresses out here and I don't think the queen would be too happy if I got them dirty… not to say that **_you_** would be happy… I mean of course you would be mad; they are **_your_** dresses… I was just trying to say… um… I'm just going to shut up now…" the girl suddenly snapped her mouth shut, like someone had dropped ice down her shirt, probably due to the look on Elsa's face.

 _She wanted to come in? I've never let anyone into my room whilst I've been inside myself. I guess it makes sense though… I can't expect her to stand outside with the dresses the entire time I suppose. Besides rather her drop them off on my bed then me have to fetch them from her arms; that would just increase the likelihood of things going wrong._

Speaking of which, Elsa suddenly realized her powers where showing no sign of their existence. She could still feel them, sitting there, but dormant almost, settled. This was new… this was the first time ever she has felt like she was the one in control, or at least more in control.

Having this new found knowledge along with a sense of logic, won the battle of conflicting thoughts in her head.

"Y-yes… you may enter" Elsa said as she took four large steps away from the door, bringing her hands to her chest for a false sense of security, I guess a 'false sense' is better than no sense at all.

The girl smiled again, making her way through the door and laying the dresses on the bed.

 _My gods her smile is infectious…_

Now that she was standing there, un-obscured by the dresses, Elsa noticed a few more things.

She was shorter then herself by just under a foot, but the way she carried herself made Elsa feel like the shorter one. She was wearing the regular servants outfit made for catering staff, it was really cute, but for some reason Elsa thought it looked unnatural on her, like she was meant to wear something else…

"So, Your Majesty… do you need any assistance… or… anything? The girl queried with what looked like a hopeful look on her face…

 _No, that couldn't be right… Anxious, yes that must be it._

Elsa was taken aback by the girl's line of questioning; had she not been told about her _condition_? No surly she had been told by the queen, she wouldn't have sent her up here otherwise…

"No!" … "Thank you… I can do it myself." Elsa blurted out, her words coming out harsher than she intended. She flinched, surprised at her own reaction, mentally berating herself for being so rude.

The girl flinched too; _probably deathly afraid of her…_

"Oh… yea, OK… I'll just be going then…' the girl said with a disappointed face.

 _Wait disappointment… that can't be right…_

She must be mistaking disappointment with fear or something of the like.

The girl left with Elsa still standing in the corner, hand held up to her chest. She didn't notice it herself but when the girl left… so did all the warmth from the room as Elsa's powers made themselves known again. She did however notice the empty feeling in her chest… similar to the one she got after waking up from her dreams.

She also realized she had no idea what the girls name was…


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_** Hey everyone. Wow, I did not think this fiction would pick up much heat due to it being released so late after the whole _Frozen craze_. But it would seem I was happily mistaken… 4 reviews; 2 favs and 8 followers within a matter of hours… amazing. ;D. Thank you all so much for your support and input, your feedback is my motivation. xD.

I have had quite a few ideas for ElsAnna fan fictions but never wrote any of them due to my lack of writing skills. The reason I finally picked up pen and paper(keyboard xD) was because there is a very important concept with regards to the ElsAnna fandom that I thought most other authors failed to capture. This is not to say they were bad… no not at all, most of them will always be better than this work. It is just my personal opinion that this concept be put out there for other aspiring authors to hopefully bring into their works as well. I can't go into too much detail without giving away my story but know that after my story is done I will explain everything in full.

Warning: this fiction alone will most likely be 100k words +. So if _oneshots_ are more your thing this is probably not the story for you… sorry. xD.

Also: if you have not read JYN044's story called The Queen's Mercy… stop reading this piece of trash and go check it out… it's one of the best ElsAnna stories out there in my opinion. There are other works out there as well that are a **_must read_** that I will mention in my authors notes in later chapters as well, so keep an eye out.

Personal thanks to all my new followers as well as anyone who left reviews and favs. You guys are the best (go check them out) :D  
Arrow44, BlossomCharms, JYN044, MCLMM, MDJkrystal12, Reza Novaria, Tania Hylian, YuriLover24, boringcode, chrissesniper, dreamfall07, tamakaru2, xRAIZAx.

 **P.S.** I won't be replying to reviews due to people having questions and theories that could give away too much of what's to come… this doesn't mean that I don't **_need_** them for they **_are_** my life source for this story. Know that I do read them all and will take your opinions into account as well as any ideas or criticism and will thank you personally in my author notes.

Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter…

 ** _Chapter 3:_**

Elsa spent the rest of the day in the library after she had chosen a wedding dress, adding all four of them to her walk-in-closet attached to her room, the one she had chosen she placed on a separate manikin for the staff to view later so they could make arrangements for the groom's matching suit.

She had found the task of finding the right one to be tedious, having to change into every one, not that she was complaining … It was just that putting on dress after dress enforced the undisputed anxiety steadily growing within her, solidifying the upcoming event in a mere few days' time, reminding her of how unprepared she was for it all… ok maybe complaining a bit.

She would only manage to get through a few lines of reading before her mind started to wonder to other things… or more specifically… a certain red-headed someone.

Everything about the girl; her entire presence gave Elsa this unexplainable feeling, like she's known her since childhood. But Elsa never **_knew_** anyone in her childhood, not really. In fact there is little she does remember before being adopted into the royal family.

I guess that would be the case if one was alone and afraid… probably best for those memories to remain forgotten.

In her _soup-for-brains_ state she had forgotten to get the girl to ask for a summons for the king. She wanted to see her again but that thought also brought with anxiety, not the usual kind mind you, the 'I _'m going to hurt you if I get to close'_ kind. No… this was more the ' _I'm nervous being near you for reasons I can't explain_ kind', the most noticeable difference being the lack of opinion her powers had over the second, as they tended to flare up with her stress levels. This seemed to not be the case when she thought of the rambling red-head, which was more comforting then she would care to admit.

Still… anxious was anxious; so this, coupled with the fact that she wasn't too keen on speaking with the king anyway, made her decide that she would rather wait till supper time to ask the girl when she brought her her food. This way she wouldn't feel bad for calling her back _unnecessarily_. This also meant that the king would only be able to see her the next day, **_after_** the time this meeting was supposed to happen.

Elsa had a decision to make. Either she would go to the king tomorrow, as planned and notify him to the presence of this stranger trying to contact her in the dead of night. He would then send the guards through the castle searching for someone they knew nothing about, their only clue being that of a letter left behind for Elsa in a place that literally everyone had access to… Or; she could do the more logical thing and meet with this person if only to get a name or face to be able to take to the king…

Even though Elsa knew which one was the logical choice, she would still be putting herself through unnecessary risk and anxiety, which wasn't good for anyone. A sense of curiosity was also at play, she still had unanswered questions… questions like how does this person know these personal things about her? And what kind of message did they have for her. Still, any unnecessary interactions with this potentially dangerous stranger would be best avoided. She would have to think of something later…

 **Xxxx**

Elsa's nose tingled as the smell of food washed in through the gap under her door, followed by the same knock of earlier today. The red-head had brought Elsa her supper it would seem. Elsa was grateful to say the least. She had worked up quite the appetite with the constant worry pestering her through the day. The food smelled good; really good…

 _And… Is that_ _ **chocolate?**_ Elsa wondered with slight surprise, making her way towards the door, the usual anxiety build up almost common enough to be ignored… almost.

Elsa cracked open the door and was greeted by the infectious smile of the girl on the other side. She stood there with a tray of food in one hand; the same meal that was served to the rest of the royals in the castle in the dining hall. And in the other… _yes_ … **chocolate**. Chocolate truffles to be more exact… tons of them stacked as high as they could go on the other tray.

Elsa enjoyed chocolate… a lot, but always thought it would be un- _regal_ of her to ask too often. She hated burdening the staff with such requests, reasoning that the less work she bestowed upon them the less she felt she owed them and subsequently her adoptive family for all her trouble. This was a pointless thought she knew, for she owed them so much anyway, but still… better to not make a fuss.

"Your Majesty," the girl chimed, looking way to happy for someone who was supposed to fear the 'ice witch' like everyone else, "I have brought you your supper, upon request from the queen." She finished, dipping into a slight curtsy just outside the door, trays still in hand.

"Oh and I also want to apologize for being so rude earlier on today, I know I can ramble… a lot…" the girl stated, a sheepishly guilty face looking down towards he feet.

 ** _What!_** _I was the one who was rude to_ _ **you**_ _…_ Elsa wanted to counter but the girl continued to speak…

"So to try make it up to you I got Stevens down in the kitchens to make some truffles… he owes me big time you see, for… oh… wait… I'm doing it again… Ok, never mind… I just hope you like them." She finished looking very much like a guilty puppy.

Wait wait wait… this girl was bringing ** _her_** chocolate, when Elsa was obviously the one in the wrong? This was something that needed to be amended… fast…

"N-no… please," Elsa exclaimed, the girl jumping slightly at the reply.

"Oh… OK, if you don't want them that's OK." The girl said, through her saddened countenance

"No… no. that's not what I meant. I was just trying to say that I was the one who was rude **_to you_** … not the other way round… I should be the one getting you chocolates." Elsa said, trying not to sound to threatening or rude **_again._**

"Your Majesty... no please… I often let my mouth run away with me… please think nothing of it…" a vibrant smile now tethered to her face.

 _Gods who is this girl…_

The girl had placed the two trays just outside the door and had started making her way back down the hallway.

 _The girl…_ _her name damn it… ask her her name…_

"um, sorry," Elsa called down the passage, the girl turning back to face her, her smile still there," what… what is _your_ name?" she queried with a slightly nervous look that seemed to make the girl's smile grow bigger.

"Me your majesty… my name is… um… _Amber_ …" the girl replied, a nervous look in her eyes.

 ** _Amber…_** a nice name Elsa thought

"Well, _Amber,_ it was lovely meeting you." Elsa confessed; sticking a little further out the door so the girl could see her genuine smile, Amber smiling back.

 _Gods that smile…_

"Oh and thank you for the chocolate… truffles are my favorite…"

Elsa wasn't sure but she could have sworn the girl said something under her breath as she dipped into another curtsy…

 _'I know…'_

 **xxxx**

 _Again_ … she had forgotten to ask Amber for a meeting with the king **_again_** **.** This girl was just too distracting.

 _Third time lucky… hopefully._

Elsa was lying in her bed. It was getting closer and closer to midnight and Elsa was still unsure how to proceed.

Her thoughts were being affected by red hair and an infectious smile as well, making the task of making a decision all the more impossible.

She was still sitting partial with just telling the king everything in the morning because at least there was no risk involved this way. But still… would be better to at least have a description of the person.

What if she just stood nearby and observed whoever entered into the library for this _acclaimed meeting_ …

Elsa pondered the thought.

Actually… that might work. This way she wouldn't assume any unnecessary risk and would still be able to describe who this person was to the king. Of course that would mean that her curiosity with regards to this information this person was supposed to deliver would go unfulfilled, but that was not in any way a major issue… at least is shouldn't be, but it still nagged at her. This was something she was just going to have to give up on, besides maybe she would still get to know what this person wanted to say after the kings men brought them in for questioning.

OK… this plan seemed to be her best option and it was nearing the time now… better leave now so she can get a head start on this person.

 **Xxxx**

Ten minutes later she was standing in the doorway of an empty bedroom, looking down the corridor at the library entrance three doors down. She had left her lantern just on the inside of the library door so the light from it would shine on the person as they entered while leaving her in the dark.

 _Perfect…_

Elsa just hoped that the cold rippling from her body due to the accompanying anxiety, wouldn't give away her position. The thought in itself increasing the fluctuating cold around her.

To say Elsa was nervous was a gross understatement. So many unanswered questions, the one currently at the front of her mind being: **_who_**? Who was this person? The whole thing just seemed so odd to her. She was a _nobody_ … a nobody cursed with these _gifts,_ but still a nobody. Who on earth would have a secret message for her?

A few more minutes passed, feeling more like hours to Elsa as her nerves flared up at each passing one. What if this was a mistake, what if this person spotted her and was actually dangerous? Maybe this wasn't a good idea. She had all but made up her mind to leave when she noticed movement coming down the hallway towards the library from the side opposite Elsa's _hideout_.

Elsa could feel her heart beating in her chest, beating so fast she thought there was just no way this person didn't hear it…

Ok this **_was_** a bad idea… it was time to go. There was no more motivation driving her. Where there was once a slight curiosity, she could now only feel fear. She didn't care if she couldn't give a description to the king the next day, opting to rather be alive and healthy.

But something caught her eye… something red.

Elsa took another glance up the hallway.

There, heading towards the light coming from the library was a familiar pair of auburn braids that Elsa could just make out from the ambient light.

 _Amber…_

 _Oh no… this was not good._

 _Please… just keep on walking…_

Amber walked slowly to the entryway as Elsa watched.

 _Come on… please… don't go in there…_

She stopped just short of the door, the light on the other side drawing her attention as she walked in.

 _No…_

Elsa was frozen in place. What now…  
The fear of the whole situation was still nagging at every part of her body but… there was just no way she could leave Amber in the crossfire… What if the shady messenger meant to harm Elsa… and didn't care if someone stood in their way… Amber would then suffer the same fate as Elsa was supposed to. She couldn't just leave her there.

She took another look around for any movement, it was passed midnight and the messenger could be coming through at any time now. It took all of Elsa's willpower to move the first step, thankfully after the first one the rest seemed to come easier. Already exposed now, she had little choice but to continue forward…

Ok she was going in there, getting Amber and then heading straight out. She needed something to say to the girl to get her to leave.

 _Hmmm…_

No time. Just make something up when you get there.

She slinked her way inside the room. Amber was standing in the corner… _her_ corner actually… the lamp now on her usual reading desk, the light contained within the library reflecting off the walls and shelves lighting the place up nicely.

Amber spotted Elsa as she entered.

"Amber… I can't explai-"Elsa was cut off as Amber started to speak.

"Elsa! You came… I didn't think you would actually come…"

Elsa stopped in her tracks, gears in her head turning at exceptional rates as her mind tried to comprehend the scene in front of her…

Why would Amber be out here this late at night? Why was it that she expected Elsa to be here? Why was Lora missing…?

Elsa took a step back, her natural response of her hands coming up tightly to her chest as her mind started to answer those questions in her head.

She stared at the girl in front of her. Her usual lack in reaction from her powers when near this girl not quite being the case this time as the room temperature dropped to freezing, evident by the girl's foggy breath as she spoke again.

"Elsa… I know… this is probably going to be quite a shock for you… and I'm sorry… I just… didn't know any other way." She spoke as she took a step forward with a partially hopeful partially saddened look on her face, her hand raised in a sign of peace.

Elsa reacted by taking another step back.

"I know this is going to be hard for you… just know you don't have to do anything but listen." She said as she stopped her advance towards Elsa, knowing it was probably best if she didn't want to scare her away.

"Ok… here goes…" she said more to herself then to Elsa.

"You are not who these people say you are…" She gave a small pause as if to gage a reaction from Elsa, but Elsa just stood there, frozen to the ground not moving an inch; looking very much like a statue except for the thunderous beating of her heart that could be heard by anyone in the room.

"You were told you were an orphan girl, living on the streets… and after some time you were adopted by the queen and the king… this is a lie.

You are actually the daughter of… uh… a noble house from the kingdom of Arendelle, lost too them at a young age…

I was sent here… to find you… by this family…"

Seconds passed by…

A minute…

If someone were to walk in on the two of them at that moment, they would have sworn they were having a stare-down of some kind.

"Elsa… please… say something…" the girl took another step forward, Elsa immediately taking one back like some duo dance from a distance.

This girl was insane…

"-u're craz…" Elsa muttered under her breath

"What...? Sorry Elsa I didn't catch that…" the girl took another step forward, Elsa another back, as she tried to get closer to Elsa to hear her better.

"You… are… crazy!" Elsa exclaimed with a lot more vigor, making the girl raise both hands in surrender.

"Elsa… I know this is a lot to take in… but please believe me… I'm telling the truth…"

"What you are saying doesn't make **_any_** sense… I **_was_** an orphan on the street… and the king and queen **_did_** adopt me!" Elsa practically shouted at the girl.

The girl pressed on.

"Wasn't there **_anything_** … anything at all that you remember… anything that might not fit right with the story they told you… why they adopted you?" the girl asked, a pleading expression on her face.

…

"No… no there isn't anything…!" Elsa replied, her harsh tone slipping a bit.

That wasn't true… Elsa still wonders to this day why she was adopted by the king and queen, their explanation not quite reaching a spot where Elsa was satisfied enough not to question.

But still... she was not going to give this girl any kind of ammunition to use against her in her attempt to convince her of her lies.

"Elsa please… just _trust_ me on this one Ok?"

" ** _Trust_** you Amber…? You are a complete stranger… you come here, disguised as a maid and leave me a message to say you have private information for me that no one else can know… does that sound like someone I should just… _trust_? Is Amber even your real name...!?

"N-no… its Ann-… um… yea… Ann." The girl replied her face was one of complete loss, like she was just told her family died.

"Ann…! Well _Ann…_ to me you are just some crazy person who should be behind bars for your acts of treason against the crown as well as the fear you have bestowed upon me." Elsa communed in the most threatening way she could muster under the situation.

The girl flinched, taken aback by the tone and words that left Elsa's mouth before she then made to advance towards Elsa again but stopped immediately after Elsa started yelling again.

"Stay away from me!"

Elsa made for the door, the lamp on the table not something she was going to attempt to fetch in her hurry for escape. The girl stayed in the library, calling after Elsa as she made her way back down the corridor.

 _I need to see the king…_ _ **now**_ _…_

 **Xxxx**

 **A/N:** Ok that's the end of this chapter… don't worry I promise things with those two will get better.

Hope you guys enjoyed and as usual, leave a review if you want.

Till next chapter…

333 333 out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Again… I can't believe the response I have gotten for this fiction, its simply amazing guys thank you. Thanks to all those who have left reviews and favs and follows, you guys are the best.

Again I have to just state that I have no writing skill at all, I even hated writing essays in high school, so I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Hope it's at least half decent to read…

P.S. I am also a novice artist of a kind. I drew the picture I am using as the cover for this fiction, I was not planning on using this one as I drew it before this fiction crossed my mind, but hopefully I will have one that relates to the story in due time. Go check out my other ElsAnna work on deviantart if you want, just be warned I am still a novice on illustrator. :D. My profile name is: _3threethreethree3_.

Ok let's get this show on the road…

 **Xxxx**

 **Chapter 4:**

It was the day before the wedding.

The guards were on high alert, searching the castle for any would be guilty parties or suspicious activity. Elsa had spoken to the king the night she had met with Ann, telling him just about everything, only leaving out the part about them potentially lying to her, that would probably present her with answers and excuses she would probably not be satisfied with… and she was stressed enough as it was. The king had called upon the guards immediately, taking them to the place where Elsa had last seen her. Elsa herself had gone back to her room, not wanting to go through any more of this stressful endeavor. The guards had found nothing but an empty room, save for the thick coating of icicles that littered the floor, that Elsa hadn't even noticed herself in her state of shock. The girl had simply vanished, not returning as her cover, _Amber the maid_ either… probably suspecting that Elsa had divulged that information to the king.

Ann still haunted Elsa though, keeping her up the last two nights, her mind plagued by what she had said.

Even though it was Elsa herself that had alerted Amber's unwelcome presence to the king, she still felt kind of bad… the girl might be crazy but she didn't look very dangerous, maybe she had overreacted just a little. She hoped that if she was caught she wouldn't be punished to badly, but knowing the king and his nature for dealing out punishment deserved, Elsa doubted that would be the case.

There was a truth to her words that she didn't feel comfortable admitting to herself. Though there comes a time where logic presented in front of you, overrules a sense of comfort.

She just couldn't drop the possibility that the girl could be right, that she was somehow speaking the truth… but there was just no way… how could it be possible?

No. there was no time to dwell on these _feelings,_ tomorrow was her wedding day and she needed to prepare. This task would be a lot easier if her sense of _unpreparedness_ had diminished at all, but it hadn't, in fact it felt like it had increased… tenfold.

What little control she felt she had before was now a distant memory. The cold temperature around her was now a constant, leaving small icicles in her wake wherever she went, which wasn't very far considering she had not left her room since that night. Her precious domain was now tainted by unsettling memories and more unanswered questions.

Hans had stopped by the day before but Elsa was unable to speak to him directly, opting to stay safe behind her door, promising that she would be ready to speak to him again at the wedding. Even though Elsa was telling the truth, it still felt like a lie… her powers weren't letting up in the slightest and she was, at this point in time the most unprepared she had been her whole life.

 _This is never going to work… what am I going to do…?_

Lora was still missing; this meant that the queen herself had paid Elsa regular visits to bring her food and such. She heard the queen's knock on the door while she lay on her bed, head swimming with doubt and fear.

"…Your Majesty… thank you. Can you just leave it outside, I'll come get it just now." Elsa called out, still lying on the bed, knowing the queen had come to drop off her supper.

"Elsa, sweety, are you sure you are alright..? I know you must be scared with this person just showing up like that… but you haven't come out of your room in two days now… the king has it all under control, you don't need to be afraid."

Elsa knew the queen was trying to be helpful, but fear wasn't the only reason she was still hiding away, confusion was probably the more dominant emotion running its course, either way it didn't matter because her powers didn't seem to discriminate between the two, it still had the same effect.

"…I'm fine Your Majesty… really… I'll be ok. Just nervous that's all. I'll be ready by tomorrow I promise." Elsa replied, hoping that would stop the queen worrying for now. This was something she was going to have to figure out by herself, one way or another.

"Ok… I'll be here if you need anything." her tone indicating that she was not fully convinced.

It would have to be good enough.

She ate her supper slowly, trying to process her thoughts with every bite, eventually falling asleep to more unusual dreams.

 _She was sitting down with her legs out in front of her. She could make out water close by, feeling it lapping at her feet. She must be near the shore, on a beach maybe, but it was cold, very cold and that was strange because Elsa didn't feel the cold, not really. She realized there was something heavy on her lap, in her arms… a person. She tried to make out who it was but her vision was blurry, only being able to make out the water and a mountain range in the distance… it looked familiar. Strange she had never been to the sea before. She looked back down at the person in her lap, trying to decipher who it could be, but the longer she looked the more unfocused the dream become until eventually all she could see was black. It felt like she was falling down a never ending hole, being swallowed by the darkness. She felt empty, like there was nothing left for her, like she didn't belong in this life anymore…_

 **Xxxx**

Elsa had remembered her dream this time. It had made no sense to her but she felt it had meaning to it, she couldn't explain why, maybe because of how real it felt…?

Today was the day…

In fact it was mere minutes before Elsa was to be standing on the stage in front of hundreds of people of royal station, reciting her vows to Han. She had just changed into her wedding dress, a spot at her thigh pinching just a little, the discomfort going almost unnoticed due to the anxiety bombarding her thoughts.

She was then making her way down the corridor, every part of her body shaking, her powers expressing how she felt without any sense of filter to suppress the worst of it.

 _There is just no way I can do this…_

Somehow she had fooled herself into thinking she was normal enough to have a life she would be proud of. She had agreed to this marriage thinking there was enough time for her to learn to be human, to not be afraid and to have some kind of control in her life. But now here she stood, at the door that led out to her future, knowing that that was the furthest from the truth in every way.

She was not normal, she didn't have control… and she could **_not_** marry Hans Westergaurd.

But what was she going to do? She could hear the wedding music outside, signaling for her to make her appearance. Soon people would be wondering what was taking her…

But going out there was not an option, not like this, not when just her being out there would cause people harm… No… that she wouldn't do.

She glanced around her immediate surroundings, noticing the icy layer covering the hallway, the movement bringing forth the irritating pinch at her thigh again.

She used her hand to stimulate the area, trying to gain a little relief, in doing so opening the door to the option for a choice in her life that would bring about a different future as a piece of paper slipped out of her dress onto the floor…

…

'Elsa, I know you don't trust me. I know you are scared. But I beg of you, if there is any part of you that feels like you don't belong here or that something in your life doesn't fit, come meet me. I will be waiting at the top of the bell tower in the courtyard. Waiting for you… or the guards, either way at least I know I tried.'

Elsa clutched the piece of paper in her hands, staring at it but lost in thought.

She knew one thing for sure. Whatever she chose to do from this point, there was no way she was walking through the door in front of her. And let's face it if that was not an option, then going back to the way things were with her locked up in her room was not one either, the royal family would feel betrayed by her actions of defiance of not marrying their son. She thought back to the red-head, the letter, how she first felt around the girl… what she had to say.

She still didn't trust the girl, she didn't think she trusted anyone for that matter, but she was out of options. She would go to her and hear her out, if only to eliminate that road of possible escape.

With a goal now at the forefront of her mind she turned around and headed towards the courtyard.

 **xxxx**

Elsa entered into the room atop the bell tower, making sure to be quiet as she opened the door. Ann stood there looking out the window towards where the ceremony was supposedly taking place, probably expecting Elsa to be there. She turned to face her as Elsa closed the door behind her, the noise drawing her out of her reverie.

"…El-Elsa..?' the girl had a look of absolute surprise on her face as she drew closer.

"Elsa! … I can't believe it… you are actually here…" her voice fading at the end like she was talking to herself again.

"Elsa… you're here. Does that mean… that you believe me…? She queried with a hopeful countenance

Elsa just stood there for a while, bringing her hands up to her chest before she spoke.

"I- I don't know…"

They stood in silence for a little while, both not knowing what to say in the moment, before Ann finally broke the silence.

"Well… you must have come here for a reason right… do you know what that reason is maybe…?' the girl asked hopefully.

Elsa considered this for a moment.

"Back when you asked if there was anything in my past, anything that might not feel right… well… I-I lied…" Elsa whispered looking down near the girl's feet like a guilty child.

"Oh Elsa…" the girls face filling up with tears that streamed down her cheeks as what seemed like hope filled her countenance. She took a step towards the scared girl, Elsa taking one back.

"So that's why you came here? Because you thought maybe I could be telling the truth…? She asked hopefully.

Elsa nodded slowly.

The girl let out a little sob, letting her head fall for just a second.

 _"Hold on old girl… we're not done yet..."_ she said to herself before looking back at Elsa, pulling herself together, putting back on her hopeful face as she wiped away the tears around her eyes before she spoke.

"Oh-k… And are you willing to come with me, so I can take you home… to your parents?"

…

"I don't know." Elsa said again, not sure herself how she wanted to proceed.

The red-head seemed to ponder how she could advance from this state of suspension, probably trying to think of how she was going to convince Elsa.

Elsa spoke out loud before she knew she even wanted to ask the question. "You said that you were sent here… by the people you call my parents… tell me, what are their names?"

"Oh ri-right… yes of course… their names. Well your mom, her name is Gerda… a-and you're dad is Kai." She said with a nervous smile.

Kai and Gerda… her parents. Even if this girl was lying, Elsa still wanted to know who her real parents were… even if Kai and Gerda weren't them, this was the closest she had ever come to a lead on who they might be.

"Please Elsa… come with me…"

"I don't know if I can… even if I did believe you… it's still dangerous…," her voice fell to a whisper, "I'm still dangerous…"

Realization dawned on the red-head. This girl wasn't just afraid of getting hurt, but also of hurting others. This precious, innocent girl felt like she was the monster in this story.

"Elsa. Look at me!" She was suddenly advancing towards Elsa with more than just one step now. Elsa tried to reverse but her back met the hard wood of the door as she tried to gain some distance between them. Elsa pulled her hands tighter to her chest, leaning flush up against the surface behind her.

The girl had slowed down but still moved towards Elsa. She wanted nothing more than to get further away, but there was no way to escape the advancing girl now.

 _No… don't come any closer… I don't want to hurt you…_

"No please stay back!"

"Elsa look at me, watch me ok… look at my hand." The girl had stopped a meter way from Elsa. She was slowly raising her right hand while looking Elsa dead in the eyes, a fierce determination hidden under the teal pools of energy. Elsa was frozen still, she could do nothing but watch as the girl raised her hand and gently rested it on her shoulder.

"You see… you can't hurt me Elsa… you know why…? Because, you. are. **_n_** _ **ot. dangerous**!" _

Elsa was transfixed by the offending appendage that lay on her shoulder. The girl was **_touching_** her. Ok… not directly… but she may as well have been with her hand over the thin material of the wedding dress that covered her shoulder. She was touching her… and her hand had not frozen in place, the girl was not screaming in pain, she didn't even look unhappy.

No one had ever touched Elsa… not in her entire twenty one years of her existence could she recall a single moment she had had contact with another human being…

 _Who are you…_

The girl took Elsa's lack of response as incentive to speak again.

"Elsa… will you come with me…?"

Elsa nodded her head slowly, a new goal in mind; born of a hunger… a hunger to find out who this girl was, now nothing else mattered.

 **xxxx**

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, this just seemed like the appropriate time to end it. Next one will be up soon don't worry.

Leave a review and tell me what you think.

333 333 out.


End file.
